Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Melody123
Summary: a set a drabbles about our favourite warring pair Sanzo and Gojyo. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! This was originally a 2nd chapter for another fic, but I decided it was a lot better on its own, as a set of drabbles. Enjoy!

Can't take my eyes off you

Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver. This sentence applied to the loud, noisy and incredibly annoying Sha Gojyo. Pity Sanzo didn't have any duct tape because seriously, all Sanzo wanted to do was to shut the bastard up. Perhaps permanently. Sanzo took a moment to indulge in fantasizing about shooting the red head, but came to the conclusion that it would only make a mess on Hakuryu's seat covers and besides, Hakkai would pitch a fit and insist on stopping to heal the fucker up again, only delaying their arrival at the next town. _No, shooting would not do._

Enter option number two; the fan. Curiously, it no longer inspired shocked looks and immediate silence when applied. Must be losing effectiveness. Now Goku and Gojyo just kept on arguing. It took an increasing amount of strikes to shut the two up.

Maybe the kappa and saru had lost one too many brain cells. _No, no more hits today_.

Well then, he could Makai Tenjou Gojyo's ass. _Yes, I like that. Swift, silent and ruthlessly efficient. Good idea._

Whilst Sanzo was busy plotting Gojyo's forthcoming death in the front seat, Gojyo himself was happily oblivious. Somehow the topic of conversation in the jeep had turned to women. And Gojyo, playboy of the decade, had taken the opportunity to whinge about how hard it was to get laid when you had to hang around with three other guys all the time.

Goku had tuned out, his mind occupied with his favourite type of meat bun. Hakkai was half- listening, amused at Gojyo's blathering. Sanzo just wanted him to shut the fuck up. _If he won't, I will do it for him._

"Kappa no-one gives a shit about your love life or lack thereof so I suggest you shut up before I Makai Tenjou your whiny kappa arse into NEXT FUCKING WEEK!"

"Ok ok. Don't blow a fuse Sanzo! I was just informing you of the sacrifices I make every day for you lot"

"Well feel free to go get laid and NOT COME BACK. Go have a sexfest with 4 fucking Brazilian transvestites for all I care! Don't feel hindered by us and our tiny, insignificant mission to save the fucking world!"

_Why is Sanzo so pissed_? Gojyo thought. _He is more toxic than usual._

"Hey monk, what bug crawled up your ass?"

"YOU!"

_Oo touchy. But good comeback._

Hakkai huffed. "We are almost to the town. Sanzo, can you refrain from killing Gojyo until we get there please"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo whined. "Don't encourage him!"

Sanzo harrumphed.

"Shut up for the rest of the trip or I'll Sutra you without a second thought"


	2. Chapter 2

Cold

The truth was, Sanzo was sick. His throat was on fire, and yelling at the cockroach wasn't helping matters. It felt all swollen and it hurt to talk. To top it all off, the previous exertion of yelling at said fucking kappa had given him the most almighty headache.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. A cold. Just what I needed right now._

Sanzo knew it wouldn't kill him, but a little respect for his more- than-usual grumpy state would be nice. But of course he couldn't whinge about his sore throat and headache or Hakkai would insist on expending chi to heal him. That was just a waste of energy for the healer.

Sanzo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Feeling tired oh great and mighty pissed off one?" Gojyo said, teasing in his voice.

Sanzo twisted around in his seat and glared at Gojyo through bloodshot eyes.

"What did I say about silence?"

"Oh are we lowly minions not allowed to care about their high and mighty leader's health? Unfortunately you're kinda essential to this little road trip. We have to keep you alive at least…." Gojyo trailed off. He was trying to keep his concern for Sanzo out of his voice. The irritable priest could never know about Gojyo's little man crush.... Because it was certainly just 'phase' Gojyo was going through..... Well that was his line and he was sticking to it.

_Well I'd much rather be in denial than humiliated and ignored by the ice-bitch. Rejected. I've had enough in this life to have to deal with it from him too._

A tickling feeling in the back of Sanzo's throat was making him uncomfortable. In fact, it was making him want to sneeze. Hard. Sanzo sniffed quietly, trying to appease the itch enough to prevent the nasal explosion.

_Dammit_! He resorted to wriggling his nose, desperate not to let on about his forthcoming illness. The last thing he needed was nurse Hakkai and sidekick Goku fussing over him. If there was one thing Sanzo couldn't stand.... Well there were many things Sanzo couldn't stand, but one of his pet hates was being babied and fussed over. It made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"Arghhhhh choo!" Godammit!

"Sanzo"

_Oh great, here comes the 'responsible-adult-voice' from nurse Hakkai._

"Do you have a cold?"

"No"

"Well I could just fix it for you, then you wouldn't spread it too the rest of us...."

"I don't a cold and if I did, I certainly wouldn't hesitate to spread it to you lot and have you share the pain. But I don't have a cold." Sanzo closed his eyes, and ignored them all.


End file.
